Diamond in My Heart
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: [From SnK Before the Fall's character] Charle hampir putus asa ketika banyak hal buruk menimpa dirinya dan ia nyaris jatuh dalam pekatnya dunia malam. Namun, ketika Charle merasa semua jalan telah tertutup, tak pernah ia sangka bahwa harapan akhirnya datang dalam wujud lelaki itu./ KykloCharle. / Rating M for themes.


**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa bikin fic KykloCharle lagi setelah dapet asupan apdetan dua chapter RAW Before the Fall sekaligus. AAAAAA MEREKA MANIS BANGET SAYA GA KUAT DX 3 dan suka banget ama style bajunya Charle di chapter 16 XD

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall (original works) by Isayama Hajime, novelization by Suzukaze Ryou, manga by Shiki Satoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: **modern!AU, _prostitute theme, adult content, _OOC, _maybe typo_(s).

**Pairing:** Kyklo Munsell – Charle Inocencio.

* * *

.

**Diamond in My Heart**

:: karena kau adalah orang yang berarti bagiku ::

.

* * *

Charle tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat lengan-lengan kekar itu mendorongnya masuk ke salah satu kamar sebuah rumah bordil. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan kamar yang kurang nyaman, interior seadanya, lampu yang tidak begitu terang, maupun bau lembab yang perlahan tercium olehnya. Gadis itu langsung menghambur ke kasur yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk dibandingkan miliknya dulu lalu menangis terisak.

Rasanya ia ingin menyalahkan takdir—yang semena-mena memperlakukannya hingga menjadi seperti ini. Ia yang semula menjadi anak seorang pengusaha kaya, hidup nyaman tanpa pernah tahu jika ayahnya terlilit hutang dalam jumlah besar. Sang kakak yang ternyata semakin memperkeruh keadaan dengan sikap borosnya, serta ketidakbecusannya dalam mengelola usaha sang ayah, lambat laun menjadikan usaha mereka bangkrut. Hutang-hutang tidak dapat dibayar, bank menyita harta maupun aset keluarga mereka: rumah, mobil, dan tanah. Belum lagi ia harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa ayahnya pun berhutang kepada mafia.

Kali ini, ingatan-ingatan hal buruk yang belum lama dialaminya seolah membuncah. Charle memeluk erat bantal di bawahnya—berharap semua itu dapat enyah untuk seketika—namun tentu saja ia keliru. Dario Inocencio dibunuh tanpa belas kasihan oleh salah satu bawahan mafia, kakaknya—Xavi Inocencio merasa tidak sanggup dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya dan ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan meminum racun sianida. Dan dirinya—Charle Inocencio, tak berdaya saat para bawahan mafia itu memutuskan untuk mempekerjakannya di rumah pelacuran.

Ini jauh lebih buruk dari semua mimpi buruk yang pernah merasuk dalam tidurnya. Sebab, yang tengah terjadi bukanlah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi oleh seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun sepertinya. Takut, sungguh demi apapun ... Charle sangat takut. Tidak pernah dibayangkan bahwa dirinya dalam waktu dekat diharuskan untuk melayani nafsu bejat para lelaki hidung belang.

Charle menangis sejadinya. Hatinya menyayangkan kepergian sang kakak yang meninggalkannya, membiarkan ia sendirian menghadapi ini. Namun, Charle masih cukup waras untuk tidak bunuh diri (hati kecilnya melarangnya mati-matian), ia masih percaya pada harapan, meski rasanya semua jalan tengah tertutup. Charle menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal ketika malam itu menjadi malam yang paling membuat dirinya frustrasi, ada suara-suara aneh yang perlahan terdengar olehnya dari dua kamar di sebelahnya—desahan-desahan menjijikan dari para wanita penjaja tubuh, Charle tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa dalam beberapa hari ke depan mungkin dari kamarnya akan terdengar suara seperti itu dari mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

Paginya, Charle terbangun oleh teriakan pria mabuk di luar sana— sesungguhnya ia tidak menyangka akan bisa tidur. Gadis itu memegang kepalanya yang masih pening karena menangis hingga larut malam. Iris birunya menatap jam dinding yang tertempel di salah satu bagian dinding kamarnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju pintu, Charle merasa perlu membasuh mukanya. Kakinya mulai menjejak keluar, suasana lorong rumah bordil serasa sepi di pagi hari, sangat berbeda dengan tadi malam ketika ia pertama dibawa ke sini, dimana asap-asap rokok, bau alkohol maupun suasana tidak nyaman lainnya begitu kuat melingkupi. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan kamar mandi yang pintunya tertutup. Semuanya sangat jauh berbeda ketika ia masih di rumah dulu, dimana ia bisa memakai kamar mandi sesuka hatinya—tanpa perlu mengantri.

Belum ada lima menit, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang pria dan wanita, pastilah salah satu pelacur dengan pelanggannya. Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dengan saling berangkulan—membuat Charle merasa jijik seketika. Satu tangan si wanita masih memegang puntung rokok yang menyala, wanita itu kembali menghirupnya kemudian menghembuskan asapnya begitu saja di depan wajah Charle. Spontan, Charle mengibas-ibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau asap itu.

"Anak baru rupanya. Hmm ... cantik sekali seperti bidadari. Tapi, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi suci lagi ahahaha!"

Wanita itu bersama pelanggannya berlalu begitu saja. Charle nampak geram mendengar kata-katanya barusan, ia lantas masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit hantaman.

* * *

Sudah dua hari, Charle berada di rumah bordil itu. Namun, ia masih bisa dikatakan beruntung. Bagaimana tidak? Khusus makanan yang diantar ke kamarnya adalah makanan premium yang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan makanan yang biasa dimakan di rumahnya dahulu. Pun dengan segelas susu, maupun jus yang tak pernah luput disajikan. Tak hanya itu, Charle diberi pakaian ganti yang pantas jika dibandingkan dengan para pelacur lain di rumah ini. Dan yang paling penting, bahwa tidak ada satu laki-lakipun yang datang ke kamarnya untuk minta dilayani.

Meski demikian, Charle tetap merasa janggal.

Belum usai pikirannya bertanya-tanya, gadis belia itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Sekilas ia melirik jam dinding, namun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Mungkinkah akhirnya datang laki-laki hidung belang?

"Charle Inocencio, buka pintumu."

Alih-alih suara berat khas laki-laki, yang baru saja berbicara adalah suara seorang wanita. Charle menghela napas lega. Tanpa ragu ia berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya.

Seorang wanita masuk dengan tergesa-gesa sembari membawa bungkusan pakaian dan kotak _make up._ "Cepat, kau harus cepat. Karena bos tidak memberikan banyak waktu. Kau harus siap pada pukul tiga, Charle."

Gadis dengan iris sebiru langit tertegun tidak mengerti. "Tunggu! A-Apa maksudmu? Memangnya ada apa?"

Wanita itu kemudian membuka bungkusan pakaian dan memperlihatkannya pada Charle, membuat kedua bola matanya seketika membulat tatkala mengetahui betapa minimnya pakaian itu.

"Aku diperintah bos untuk mendandanimu secantik mungkin. Ini adalah hari pentingmu, semua perlakuan berbeda padamu adalah demi hari ini. Harus kukatakan, bahwa itu wajar karena dulu aku pun begitu."

Charle mundur beberapa langkah, sorot matanya penuh dengan tendensi kecurigaan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sore ini, bos akan melelang keperawananmu pada para pejabat hidung belang maupun pengusaha kaya. Siapa yang tertinggi maka ia akan berhak mendapatkan dirimu dan bebas membawamu pergi selama tiga hari. Tenang saja, bayaranmu akan sangat tinggi dan bos akan mendapat 70 persennya."

Seketika saja, Charle merasa dirinya lebih baik mati.

.

.

Wanita yang mendandani Charle sangat takjub melihat penampilan gadis itu sekarang, para pesuruh bos mafia pun tak berhenti menatap Charle dengan pandangan seolah mereka dapat menerkamnya kapan saja. Namun, Charle merasa ia tak ubahnya seperti seorang gadis murahan sekarang. _Tanktop _dengan _bolero_ berwarna putih senada, rok ketat hitam dengan panjang lima belas senti di atas lutut, kaki yang dibalut oleh _stocking_ bermotif jala, juga _stiletto_ berwarna merah menggoda.

Beberapa kali gadis itu menarik-narik roknya berharap memanjang dengan sendirinya, namun Charle sadar yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tidak peduli dengan maskara tebal yang menghiasi mata indahnya maupun _blush on_ yang bahkan membuatnya gatal. Rasanya ia pun ingin menghapus lipstik merah delima yang memoles bibirnya. Namun, Charle Inocencio tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Ia merasa bertanggungjawab untuk melunasi hutang sang ayah. Setelah semuanya lunas, ia akan segera angkat kaki.

Gadis itu hanya mampu menurut ketika para pesuruh itu membawanya naik ke mobil menuju tempat pelelangan.

* * *

Kerumunan orang-orang terlihat oleh iris biru Charle. Ada sekitar dua puluh hingga tiga puluh pria berbagai usia yang memenuhi kursi di ruangan ini, ia tahu bahwa salah satu dari yang duduk di sana akan mendapatkan keperawanannya. Acara pelelangan segera dimulai, bos mafia yang membawa Charle ke rumah bordil miliknya terlihat duduk di sofa sebelah panggung, pemandu acara terlihat mulai mengecek mikrofon, sementara Charle duduk di kursi tinggi yang terletak tepat di tengah panggung.

"Selamat datang Tuan-Tuan sekalian. Terima kasih karena Anda semua menyempatkan datang di acara lelang kegadisan Nona Charle Inocencio. Ayo beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

Suara riuh tepuk tangan bahkan siulan terdengar. Charle menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya setiap kata yang terlontar dari si pembawa acara akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak disukainya.

"Anda dapat melihat sendiri betapa cantik dan terawatnya gadis ini. Tak heran, ia adalah putri dari mantan pengusaha Dario Inocencio yang mengalami kebangkrutan itu. Kini, ia tak punya apa-apa lagi selain tubuhnya untuk membayar hutang ayahnya."

Sorot lampu kini terarah pada gadis itu—memperlihatkan dirinya yang berbalut baju serta _make up_ sensual. Tangan Charle terlihat mengepal. Rasanya ia ingin beranjak dan menampar si pembawa acara keras-keras.

"Bos kami maupun lelaki lain belum ada yang menyentuhnya sehingga kami berani jamin, ia masih perawan segar. Lihatlah kulitnya yang kencang, kakinya yang indah, bibirnya yang ranum, rambutnya yang halus. Saya yakin Anda ingin segera menyentuhnya, bukan?"

Siulan kembali terdengar. Di dalam hati, Charle mengutuk ... ia benar-benar baru tahu bahwa ternyata memang ada pejabat maupun pengusaha yang berotak mesum seperti mereka semua.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama lagi," si pembawa acara mulai berjalan mengitari Charle dan akhirnya berdiri di sampingnya. "Untuk gadis secantik dirinya, tawaran dimulai dengan 5000 euro."

Para tamu menjadi sunyi, mereka rupanya terkejut dengan harga pembuka yang mencapai 5000 euro, sebab biasanya harga pembuka dimulai dari angka 3000-4000. Namun, sepertinya mereka mengerti karena gadis yang ditawarkan memang memiliki kecantikan lebih.

Seorang lelaki yang berusia sekitar dua puluh lima, terlihat mengangkat tangannya. "6000 euro."

Charle bergidik, mulai saat ini rasanya angka-angka yang didengarnya bagaikan vonis kematian.

Si pembawa acara tampak antusias dengan penawar pertama. "Lelaki ini menawar untuk kegadisan Nona Charle seharga 6000 euro. Siapakah yang berani menawar lebih tinggi?"

Tanpa jeda lama, seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di pojok belakang mengangkat tangannya. "8000 euro."

Lelaki muda yang menjadi penawar pertama terlihat resah, nampak ia tidak ingin ada lelaki lain yang menawar lebih tinggi darinya.

"8500 euro."

Suasana pelelangan mulai memanas. Terlihat lebih dari dua orang mengangkat tangannya, selain si lelaki penawar pertama. Satu lelaki berusia tiga puluhan yang duduk di pojok depan mengangkat tangannya dan menaikkan tawaran menjadi 10.000 euro. Kemudian, salah satu lelaki yang duduk di barisan kedua mengklaim harga 12.000 euro. Dan yang terakhir pria berusia sekitar lima puluhan yang duduk di barisan ketiga mengajukan tawaran 15.000 euro.

Jantung Charle berdegup hebat, ia bertanya-tanya akankah pria yang hampir seumuran dengan mendiang ayahnya itu yang akan mengambil kegadisannya?

"Wow, 15.000 euro ... angka yang bagus sekali. Akankah Tuan itu yang memenangkan pelelangan hari ini?" tanya si pembawa acara dengan nada provokasi.

"Tck, sial! Baiklah, kunaikkan. Aku berani membayar 17.000 euro!" teriak lelaki yang pertama mengajukan penawaran, ia terlihat menggebu.

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di pojok kembali mengangkat tangannya, kali ini ia menawarkan angka 20.000 euro. Tak mau ketinggalan, pria bertopi yang semenjak tadi belum mengajukan penawaran kini mulai turut serta, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyebutkan nominal 23.000 euro.

Sungguh demi apapun, Charle tak pernah membayangkan bahwa hidupnya akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Dulu ia bermimpi akan menikah dan menyerahkan harta paling berharganya itu pada suami yang dicintai dan mencintainya, bukan pada pria amoral yang kini tengah sibuk menyebutkan nominal—mengajukan penawaran tertinggi—supaya dapat berhak mengambil sesuatu berharganya itu. Diam-diam Charle melirik ke arah pria berperut tambun yang telah menyeret dirinya kemari, pria yang memberi pinjaman pada mendiang ayahnya. Bibir gadis itu sedikit tertekuk ke bawah manakala melihat rona gembira yang terpancar dari wajah pria itu.

Tapi, fokus Charle kembali teralih pada pelelangan ketika ia mendengar seorang pria yang menyebutkan nominal yang tak pernah ia duga.

"35.000 euro. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk terus berebut, masih ada urusan lain yang harus kukerjakan."

Pembawa acara terdiam, begitu pula dengan pria berperut tambun itu. Bagi mereka ini adalah penawaran tertinggi untuk membeli keperawanan seorang gadis mereka (biasanya para peserta lelang akan menawar di kisaran harga akhir 25.000-28.000). Keterkejutan rupanya juga menghinggapi sebagian besar para peserta pelelangan yang lain, mereka tidak habis pikir kepada lelaki yang mereka taksir berusia lima puluhan itu. Mungkin, memang benar kata orang ... semakin tua, semakin keladi.

"Fantastis! Harga yang sangat bagus untuk mendapatkan Nona Charle. Adakah yang ingin menggeser nominal milik tuan ini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari para peserta, pun dengan lelaki muda di depan, pria di barisan kedua, maupun pria yang berada di pojok belakang. Semuanya merasa keberatan jika harus menambah beberapa jumlah euro lagi. Charle hanya mampu menatap ketakutan, meski otaknya masih mampu menghitung bahwa 70 persen dari 35.000 euro sudah mampu menutupi hutang mendiang ayahnya. Namun, mengetahui bahwa pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya itulah yang akan mengambil kegadisannya, Charle merasa lebih baik ia meminum racun saja.

Pria yang akhirnya memenangkan pelelangan itu akhirnya berdiri dan dengan lantang ia berkata, "Aku tertarik untuk menjadikannya wanita simpananku atau istri mudaku. Izinkan aku untuk membayar lebih atas dirinya."

Kedua mata Charle membelalak lebar, ia tidak tahu apakah menjadi wanita simpanan atau istri muda pria berumur itu lebih baik atau lebih buruk dibanding menjadi pelacur. Kaki-kakinya serasa lemas, ia tak yakin akan mampu berdiri nanti.

"Tidak bisa! Gadis ini memiliki tanggungan hutang atas ayahnya dan aku bermaksud untuk mempekerjakannya hingga semua hutang mendiang ayahnya lunas," jawab si bos mafia tegas.

"Kalau begitu, katakan Tuan. Berapa nominal yang Anda butuhkan untuk memberikan gadis ini sepenuhnya pada saya?"

Bos mafia berperut tambun itu menghembuskan cerutunya. Terlihat sejenak ia menatap ke awang-awang sebelum akhirnya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada si pria pemenang pelelangan.

"Kalau kau berani, beri aku 65.000 euro. Angka itu sudah jauh melampaui hutang Dario dan aku masih bisa berfoya-foya dengan lebihnya," tantangnya.

Semua yang hadir di ruangan itu tercekat. Sungguh jumlah terbesar yang pernah mereka dengar untuk pelelangan keperawanan gadis yang biasa mereka ikuti.

"Baiklah, jumlah itu akan kukirimkan ke rekening Anda besok pagi."

Dan Charle, merasa sekujur tubuhnya kaku seketika.

* * *

Gadis itu hanya mampu membisu di kursi belakang mobil. Pria berumur yang memenangkan pelelangan atas dirinya—atau mungkin bisa juga dibilang penyelamat hidupnya yang hampir menjadi pelacur—pun tak berkata apa-apa, selain bertanya apakah dirinya baik-baik saja selama berada di rumah itu. Charle mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dapat ia lihat bunga-bunga di taman yang bermekaran maupun pepohonan yang mulai menghijau kembali di musim semi ini, meski demikian pikirannya terus menari-nari sepanjang jalan yang membelah kota Munich.

Pria itu pun bertanya apakah Charle lapar atau mungkin AC mobil terlalu dingin—mengingat minimnya pakaian yang masih dikenakan gadis itu, yang kesemuanya hanya mampu dijawab Charle dengan satu kata saja: tidak. Gadis itu mengamati bahwa rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan pria yang membawanya ini—nampak seperti pria baik alih-alih pria tua keladi yang memburu gadis muda untuk ditiduri. Charle pun merasa ada aura kehangatan yang terpancar dari pria itu, rasanya seolah tidak mungkin bahwa pria seperti ini berniat untuk mengkhianati pernikahannya dengan mencari wanita simpanan maupun mencari istri muda. Akan tetapi, kembali lagi, bahwa segala yang dilihatnya bisa saja hanya muslihat, bahwa di dunia ini penampilan luar bukanlah jaminan baik buruknya hati seseorang.

Perjalanan mereka akhirnya berbelok ke sebuah rumah megah di salah satu sudut kota. Rumah dengan dua lantai bercat putih yang memiliki halaman luas. Charle menduga pria ini tentu sangat kaya, bahkan ia harus akui bahwa lingkungan rumah ini lebih besar dan lebih indah daripada rumahnya dulu. Mobil berhenti, lalu pria itu membukakan pintunya untuk Charle. Pria itu memberikannya satu tangan untuk membantunya berjalan, seolah tahu betul bahwa Charle tidak terbiasa berjalan memakai _stiletto. _

Gadis berambut pirang emas itu menatap sekeliling, rumah besar ini berkesan elegan dengan lampu-lampu kristal yang tergantung di atas, maupun perabot-perabotan lain yang menambah kesan artistik. Namun, rumah ini sepi, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kemana perginya para pembantu ataukah mereka sedang bekerja di belakang. Dinding-dindingnya tidak tertempel foto keluarga walaupun hanya satu figur wajah pria ini. Kemudian Charle kembali ingat, bahwa bisa jadi ini adalah rumah kedua pria itu dimana dirinya bermaksud menyimpan istri mudanya di sini, sementara keluarga yang sebenarnya tinggal di rumah berbeda.

"Jika kau tidak lapar. Aku akan langsung membawamu ke kamar, Nona Charle."

Charle seolah kehilangan selera makannya begitu mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengikuti acara pelelangan keperawanan tadi. Tidak ada gunanya untuk berlari jika sudah sejauh ini, _toh _pria ini walau bagaimanapun telah membantunya untuk melunasi hutang sang ayah dan ia dapat lepas dari belenggu dunia malam. Meski, Charle tahu yang akan dilakukannya nanti tetap tidak dapat dikatakan benar.

Bau pengharum udara mahal terhirup oleh Charle seketika pria itu membuka pintu dan mempersilakannya masuk kamar. Kamar indah dengan jendela yang memiliki balkon, juga tempat tidur ukuran _queen size_ yang meskipun terlihat cantik, namun Charle merasa seolah itu adalah tempat pembantaian dirinya nanti.

"Aku tahu kau masih lelah. Namun, aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini karena nominal yang kuberikan untuk membebaskanmu pun tidak main-main."

Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang dan Charle mengikutinya.

Charle tersenyum, meskipun senyum itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "Tak apa, Tuan. Walau bagaimanapun Tuan telah menyelamatkanku. Sudah sepantasnya aku pun melakukan hal yang sesuai kesepakatan, meski aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan ini."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menutup kedua matamu. Biarkan aku memberimu kejutan."

Gadis itu nampak pasrah saat kedua tangan pria berumur itu menutup matanya dengan kain hitam yang telah diambilnya. Charle tidak mampu melihat apapun kini, entah hal apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, ia hanya mampu berdoa agar tidak terjadi hal-hal menakutkan seperti yang pernah ditontonnya dalam film, dimana seorang gadis kemudian disika dengan keadaan mata tertutup.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau dilarang membuka penutup mata itu."

Terdengar langkah kaki menjauh darinya dan tak butuh tiga menit bagi Charle untuk kembali mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat. Ah ... ia telah kembali, mungkin baru saja mengambil sesuatu atau baru saja menyiapkan sesuatu untuk hal yang akan dilakukannya.

Charle merasa seseorang baru saja duduk di tepian ranjang, gadis itu hampir terkejut ketika mengetahui kedua tangan akhirnya melepas penutup mata itu. Dan yang ia lihat selanjutnya sungguh tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya—

"Kau tak apa-apa, Charle? Aku tidak terlambat, bukan?"

—pemuda dengan warna kulit kecoklatan dan rambut gelap. Seseorang yang pernah datang ke rumahnya, mungkin tujuh tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang pernah ayahnya katakan sebagai calon suaminya di masa mendatang.

"_Ayah sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putra tunggal keluarga Munsell yang terpandang. Ayah yakin, ia adalah pemuda yang tepat untukmu."_

Sekelebat ingatan atas perkataan ayahnya seketika menyeruak.

"Ky-Kyklo..."

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu memberikan senyum hangat yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Charle. "Ya, ini aku, calon suamimu. Kuharap aku tidak terlambat, maaf ... karena aku baru muncul sekarang."

Namun, bukannya sebuah rasa haru maupun reaksi lainnya. Justru suara tamparanlah yang kemudian terdengar. Charle terengah-engah ketika berhasil mendaratkan satu tamparan di wajah pemuda itu, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata—bersiap untuk jatuh. Semua emosi yang tengah dirasakannya berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Bila kau calon suamiku, mengapa ... mengapa saat usaha ayah mengalami kebangkrutan, kau tidak menolongnya? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tidak tahu banyak hal buruk yang kualami. Aku kehilangan segalanya, ayahku dibunuh, kakakku bunuh diri. Dan aku ... aku hampir menjadi seorang pelacur, namun ternyata ... orang yang memenangkan pelelangan tadi—"

Kyklo memeluk Charle tanpa pikir panjang, merangkulnya dengan segenap permohonan maaf yang tak dapat ia katakan hanya dengan kata-kata. Kyklo tahu betul keadaan Charle yang mungkin sangat terkejut dengan kejutan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, pun dengan hal-hal buruk yang dialaminya belum lama ini.

"Maaf, aku lama tidak menemuimu karena ayahku memutuskan untuk menyekolahkanku di Manchester dan aku menetap di sana bertahun-tahun agar fokus dengan studiku. Aku sebenarnya mengetahui ketika usaha Tuan Dario mulai mengalami resesi, aku sudah menawarkan bantuan padanya. Namun, harga dirinya sebagai calon mertua tidak mengizinkan itu."

Charle masih terisak dan Kyklo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku kembali ke Munich belum lama ini dan informan-informanku mengatakan bahwa hal-hal buruk menimpamu. Untunglah mereka cukup cepat mendapat informasi sehingga aku dapat mengambil tindakan untuk membebaskanmu dari rumah bordil, termasuk ketika bos mafia yang menahanmu mengadakan lelang keperawananmu. Itu sangat gila, tapi untunglah akhirnya aku yang memenangkan pelelangan itu melalui perantara Aubert."

Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu melepaskan lingkaran kedua tangannya dari punggung Charle. Gadis itu akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya, memperlihatkan jejak-jejak air yang terlihat masih menurun perlahan di pipinya.

"Aubert?"

"Pria yang membawamu kemari. Ia adalah tangan kananku yang mengurus segala hal terkait rumah tangga maupun perusahaan. Sepeninggal ayah dan ibu, ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai."

Charle terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda itu. Tidak salah dengarkah ia?

"Sama sepertimu, aku pun kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Lima tahun lalu, ayah dan ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika dalam perjalanan dari London menuju Manchester untuk menjengukku."

Gadis itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu mengenai hal itu."

"Tak apa. Yang penting sekarang kita bisa bersama satu sama lain, kau tak perlu dilingkupi ketakutan dan mimpi buruk lagi, sementara aku ... tak perlu merasa sendirian lagi," jawab Kyklo sembari mengangkat dagu gadis itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis akhirnya muncul di wajah Charle—setelah ia sempat berpikir mungkin tidak akan dapat tersenyum lagi—ternyata tak lama harapan kembali datang padanya, senyum kembali hadir padanya. Dalam wujud seorang Kyklo Munsell.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau membayarkan hutang ayahku dan juga membebaskanku dari rumah pelacuran itu. Di sana sangat mengerikan. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan jika diriku akhirnya menjadi salah satu wanita penjaja tubuh di sana. Aku sangat bersyukur mengetahui bahwa ternyata kaulah yang memenangkan pelelangan tadi, andaikata benar-benar orang lain ... sungguh merupakan mimpi yang paling buruk."

Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Charle dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membiarkan Charle jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Jika sampai itu terjadi, calon suami macam apa aku."

"Aku tahu. Maka, jika memang kau menginginkan dan karena ternyata kaulah yang berhak atas diriku. Mungkin ... mungkin aku tidak keberatan."

Satu tangan Charle kemudian bergerak menuju kancing _bolero-_nya, ia sudah bermaksud melepas satu kancingnya jika tangan Kyklo tidak segera menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa berhutang padaku atau apa. Tidak apa-apa, masalah itu kupikir bukan masalah penting yang harus segera dilaksanakan. Kau paham maksudku, bukan? Yah ... meskipun, bukan berarti aku tidak ingin sih, haha. Walau bagaimanapun aku juga pemuda normal, kau tahu?"

Kyklo menyeringai seduktif, membuat Charle merasa pipinya mulai memanas perlahan, namun masih dapat ia kendalikan.

"Nah, kau bisa mandi dan menempati kamar ini. Aubert dan pelayan lainnya akan segera menyiapkan makan malam. Oh iya, pakaian ini kurang pantas untuk kepribadian Charle, di lemari itu sudah kusiapkan pakaian-pakaian untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Kyklo."

Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan senyum yang menampilkan barisan rapi giginya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Charle.

* * *

Mimpi buruk satu demi satu tergantikan oleh realita-realita indah. Sikap Kyklo yang hangat membuat Charle ingin berterima kasih kepada sang ayah karena telah memilihkan jodoh yang tepat. Aubert maupun pelayan lain yang juga bersikap ramah kepadanya. Di rumah ini, kebahagiaan kembali dirasakan oleh Charle. Gadis itu pun meneruskan sekolahnya dengan _home schooling_ atas saran Kyklo demi keselamatannya. Empat bulan kemudian ia berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang baik, tepat di usianya yang menginjak delapan belas.

Tidak banyak hal yang berubah dari Kyklo, ia tetap hangat pada Charle. Selain pekerjaannya yang sepertinya menjadi semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja, tak semua keputusan perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang ekspor-impor, dapat diserahkan kepada Aubert.

Malam itu, rupanya menjadi malam yang tak dapat Charle lupakan ketika setelah makan malam pemuda itu mengatakan harus segera menetap di Italia untuk mengurus kantor cabang di sana. Kyklo tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat meninggalkan Charle lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Maka yang kemudian terlontar dari mulutnya adalah—

"Minggu depan, menikahlah denganku ... Charle."

Air mata haru seketika terlihat di wajah cantik gadis itu. Kata 'tidak', tentu tidak mungkin menjadi jawabannya.

* * *

Pernikahan mereka dilakukan di salah satu katedral di kota Munich dengan hanya mengundang beberapa orang penting, rekan, maupun kerabat mereka. Charle memang menginginkan pernikahan dilakukan secara sederhana, meski Kyklo sudah akan menghubungi _wedding organizer_ kenamaan. Namun, bagi Charle mewah atau tidaknya bukanlah esensi yang utama dalam pernikahan.

Dan seiring janji setia yang diucapkan oleh mereka berdua, Kyklo dan Charle akhirnya resmi menjadi suami istri di usia muda.

Setelah pemberkatan, Aubert menyerahkan sebuah kotak beludru berukuran sedang pada gadis yang kini telah menjadi seorang Munsell.

"Ini milik mendiang Nyonya Elena yang sengaja beliau simpan untuk menantunya kelak. Di dalam kotak ini adalah sesuatu yang khusus dipesan oleh mendiang Tuan Besar Heath untuk hadiah pernikahannya."

Terlihat rona berseri dari wajah Charle saat menerima titipan itu. "Boleh kutahu apa ini, Aubert?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Nanti malam, mintalah Tuan Muda untuk membukanya. Tuan Muda pasti ingat tentang sesuatu di dalam kotak ini."

.

.

Wajah Charle merona merah saat tidak sengaja melihat suaminya melepas _tuxedo_, ikatan dasi, maupun kancing-kancing kemejanya. Ia hampir menampar pipinya yang kembali tidak sengaja melihat dada bidang Kyklo saat pemuda itu telah separuh melepas kemeja. Oh astaga, jika baru begini saja Charle sudah merasa malu dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar, bagaimana nanti jika mereka bercinta?

Rasanya Charle Munsell serasa ingin kabur, namun di sisi yang lain ia ingin menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya.

"Aku mandi dulu, ya!" ucap Kyklo sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, ia merasakan hal yang membuat dirinya tegang akhirnya perlahan menghilang untuk sementara. Charle kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang, menunduk—memandangi _dress_ tidurnya yang berwarna merah muda lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia ingat akan kotak beludru berukuran sedang yang diberikan oleh Aubert ketika pemberkatan pernikahan tadi sore.

Charle ingin sekali melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk bersabar menunggu sang suami. Hingga akhirnya, sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Kyklo muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Jantung Charle memompa lebih cepat ketika ia melihat Kyklo yang baru saja melangkah keluar. Sisa-sisa air menetes dari rambutnya yang belum kering sempurna—terlihat menuruni rambut yang menutupi dahi, juga bulir air yang perlahan menapak di sepanjang rahang pemuda itu—membuatnya terlihat menarik entah mengapa. Sehingga Charle buru-buru membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Mata sewarna musim gugur Kyklo tertuju pada kotak biru yang tengah dipegang Charle. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang di sebelah istrinya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Charle menoleh ke arah Kyklo dan berkata, "Aubert memberikannya padaku tak lama setelah pemberkatan usai dan ketika kau masih menemani para rekanmu. Aubert memintaku supaya kau yang membukanya."

Kyklo meraih kotak beludru biru itu dan membukanya perlahan. "Ini adalah—"

"—_diamond in my heart_."

Iris biru Charle membulat, ketika melihat kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati dengan batu permata yang berkilauan di tengahnya.

"Kalung ini memiliki filosofi bahwa si pemakai adalah orang yang paling penting dari si pemberi, seolah batu permata yang sangat berharga. Ayahku sengaja memesan ini untuk ibuku ketika mereka menikah. Dan di malam pernikahan, ayah memakaikan kalung ini pada ibu."

Kyklo mengambil kalung itu dengan tangan kanannya, sejenak menggantungnya di hadapan Charle.

"Malam ini, aku pun akan memakaikannya padamu, Nyonya Muda Munsell."

Charle patuh ketika kedua tangan suaminya memakaikan kalung berfilosofi itu di lehernya. Dan kalung itu terlihat sangat cocok untuk Charle, liontinnya yang berbentuk hati tepat terjuntai di dadanya—seolah bermakna bahwa dirinya memang jantung hati Kyklo. Kedua pasangan muda itu kemudian saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Aku yakin jika ibu masih hidup, ibu akan berkata bahwa kalung ini sangat pantas kaukenakan."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Untuk sesaat, mereka kembali terlihat canggung—seolah bingung bagaimana harus memulai. Charle menggenggam kedua tangannya, seolah gerakan sedikit saja yang ia lakukan dapat menjadi salah. Haruskah ia katakan bahwa ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur? Tapi, sepertinya Kyklo tidak akan percaya, lagipula Charle belum merasakan kantuk. Atau ia sebaiknya turun ke bawah dan mengambil cemilan untuk mereka?

"Charle."

Suara berat pemuda di sampingnya hampir membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan tangannya menuju kancing _dress_ tidurnya—bermaksud melepasnya seperti saat itu. Akan tetapi, tangan Kyklo kembali mencegahnya. Meski kali ini yang dikatakannya berbeda.

"Sekarang itu sudah menjadi tugasku, biar aku yang melakukannya. Charle sudah siap menjadi istriku?"

Gadis berhelai pirang emas pun mengangguk, ia ingat bahwa Kyklo yang memenangkan pelelangan itu walau bagaimanapun juga. Terlebih, sekarang pemuda itu telah menjadi suaminya, sudah sepantasnya Kyklo berhak atas dirinya. Selamanya dan tanpa batas waktu.

"Ya, aku siap."

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menahannya lagi. Walau bagaimanapun aku pemuda normal, kau tahu? Dan, jangan salahkan aku jika seorang Munsell selalu menginginkan lebih."

Kalimat itu terasa ambigu di telinga Charle, namun sebelum otaknya lebih lanjut memikirkan apa maksudnya. Pemuda itu telah menyentuh bibir Charle dengan kecupan hangat, mempertemukan kulit bibir dengan kulit bibir hingga perlahan semakin intens dan Charle Munsell tidak dapat berkutik. Pagutan suaminya semakin dalam setelah pemuda itu membawanya berbaring dan satu per satu kancing _dress_-nya dilepaskan.

Charle memang belum berpengalaman, begitu pula dengan Kyklo. Namun, ketika perlahan sentuhan bibir maupun tangan suaminya menyentuh titik-titik tertentu tubuhnya, Charle hanya perlu membiarkan hasrat berlaku sepenuhnya untuk membimbingnya atas hal yang harus dilakukan—ia hanya perlu menahan sedikit sakit lalu mempercayakan semuanya pada Kyklo. Charle hanya perlu mengimbangi, ketika akhirnya ia tidak bisa disebut gadis lagi dan hentakan suaminya semakin tidak dapat dibendung. Suara-suara erotis dapat ia dengar dari mulutnya sendiri saat Kyklo menyentuh titik terdalamnya, Charle bersyukur bahwa akhirnya ia melakukannya dengan suami yang mencintai dan dicintainya, bukan lelaki hidung belang seperti yang ia takutkan beberapa bulan lalu di salah satu kamar rumah bordil. Ia bersyukur bahwa Kyklo telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Dan akhirnya Charle harus mengakui kebenaran perkataan suaminya, bahwa seorang Munsell selalu menginginkan lebih.

* * *

Riak air terbentuk saat gondola yang ditumpangi mereka menelusuri kanal-kanal yang membelah kota Venezia. Rasanya senja belum pernah seindah ini dengan gurat oranye yang terlukis di langit maupun hawa hangat yang menyapa mereka. Toko-toko bunga yang terlihat di sisi kanan dan kiri kanal, menambah semarak warna yang tertangkap oleh sepasang iris biru langit Charle. Empat bulan sudah dirinya dan Kyklo berada di Italia. Negara ini menawarkan suasana yang berbeda dari Munich dan Venezia menawarkan sejuta cinta kepada mereka.

Angin musim panas perlahan menyibak topi bermotif yang tengah dikenakan Charle, membuat rambut depannya sedikit berantakan. Kyklo yang peka, lantas membetulkan kembali letak topi istrinya dan merampikan helai rambut depan Charle.

"Angin sore sepertinya tidak baik untuk wanita hamil sepertimu, Charle," ucap lelaki muda itu sembari merengkuh pundak sang istri.

"Aku tahu Kyklo, tapi aku sangat ingin melihat senja sembari naik gondola."

Kyklo tersenyum maklum, ia tidak bisa marah dan berusaha bijak menghadapi fase trimester pertama Charle. Terlebih, karena dokter mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memiliki bayi kembar.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kita menepi dan pulang. Setelah di rumah, aku akan membuatkan pasta favoritmu. Bagaimana Nyonya Munsell, kau setuju?"

Charle menoleh ke arah suaminya, menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang cantik. "Baik. Kuakui, kau selalu punya ide bagus, Tuan Muda."

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 16 RAW is out! Dan saya bahagia melihat interaksi KykloCharle yang manis di sana X), betapa mereka sungguh pasangan yang serasi. Belakangan, saya malah jadi senang bereksperimen dengan setting AU untuk mereka, semoga menghibur :D. Anyway ini OS kedua saya yang words-nya di atas 5k :'( akan diedit kemudian jika ada _typo_ karena tadi mata saya pusing untuk _re-check_ di _document manager _DX

Buat sayangku nacchan, semoga kamu suka :3 dan tetaplah setia bersamaku, menanti apdetan BTF yang tidak selalu pasti sebulan sekali :'(

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review ya! '3')/


End file.
